Charlie Charlie Comes to Play (Transformers Edition)
by GirlWhoLovesAnime
Summary: Will, Epps and Sam decide to play the "Charlie Charlie" game. Little do they know the game would be playing with them. Rated M for language. *Oneshot*


Charlie Charlie Comes to Play (Transformers Edition)

Will, Epps and Sam decide to play the "Charlie Charlie" game. Little do they know the game would be playing with them. Rated M for language. *Oneshot*

Author's Note: Hello all! This is my first Transformers fic! Yay! I based this one off that dumb Charlie Charlie game that's been going around lately. I'll probably play it myself but I doubt calling some dead kid would work. After reading the story let me know in Reviews if you've played the Charlie game. Okay, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: Transformers and it's characters belong to Hasbro Inc. and other people I can't think of. Only thing I own are the movies.

It was 8:00 at night at Diego Garcia NEST base. Most of the solders have turned in for the night. The only ones awake were Will Lennox, Robert Epps, and Sam Witwicky. A few days ago Sam saw on the news about a new supernatural game called "Charlie Charlie". It's a old Mexican version of the Ouija Board. Sam somehow convinced Will and Epps to play the game along with him. Right now the group were in the Rec room as Sam put two pencils on top of one another, shaping a cross. The paper it was sitting on was also in a cross with the words "Yes" and "No" on opposite sides. Will shook his head seeing Sam grinning like a kid in a candy store.

"I don't think this will even work. What kind of game lets you summon a dead kid named Charlie?"

"If I see any damn Charlie staring at me I'm shooting it." Said Epps. "Next thing you know it'll possess a doll and act like Chuckie."

Sam laughed as he sat next to Will. "I think it'll work. This Charlie kid supposedly died from either suicide, or a car accident. Some say he could be a demon."

"And you believe that?" asked Will.

"It might be true. Mikayla refuses to play it with me. She's superstitious like that." said Sam.

"Alright, let's get it over with. How do you play this dumb game?" asked Epps.

"You say 'Charlie Charlie are you here?' three times and wait for the pencil to move. If it points to 'Yes', then he's here. Ready?" Will shrugged and Epps nodded. The men looked at the homemade "Ouija Board" and started chanting.

"Charlie Charlie are you here? Charlie Charlie are you here? Charlie Charlie are you here?"

Soon the pencil moved slowly and pointed to "yes." Sam laughed as Epps suddenly got up and pointed at it. "That ain't funny! It just moved!" Will stared at the pencils. "I think it's the wind."

"Sam you didn't rig this thing to move did you?" asked Epps.

"Nope! It moved on its own. Okay what should we ask him?"

"I got one." Will asked a question. "Are you really a so called demon? Or just some dead brat?" The pencils slowly spun in a circle and landed on "No". The men looked at each other then back at the paper board. "Okay... So you're a spirit?" asked Epps. The pencils pointed to 'Yes'. "Okay... Getting a little freaked out here." said Sam. "I don't think we should be messing with this." said Epps. Will looked at Sam and chuckled. "You're the one that wanted to play this game, don't tell me you're chickening out?"  
"N-no. I'm not. I'm not." "Let's ask it a few more questions then we're done. Hey Epps you got anything to ask?" Epps thought for a bit and asked a question. "You're not going to possess any of us are you?" After a few moments the pencil pointed to "No".  
"Okay... Do you know about the Autobots?" asked Sam. The pencil pointed to "Yes."  
"Wait a minute, how can a dead kid know about them?" asked Will. "From what I've learned, spirits that can't rest wander the earth and watch everything. So... he could've saw the Autobots at one point." As soon as Sam said this, the pencil started spinning in a circle slowly. Epps got wide-eyed and looked at Sam and Will. "Okay why is it doing that?"

"I don't know. Um... Charlie? Are you bored?" asked Will. The pencils stopped and pointed at "Yes". Then to their surprise, it started to float a little and stand vertically. The group yelled in surprise and backed away from the paper board. "Okay, I've had enough! Call the thing back to wherever it came from!" Yelled Epps. "I forgot how!" Yelled Sam. "Sam I don't think this is a game anymore!" Yelled Will. Everyone saw the pencil move as if it were writing itself. When it was done it fell on the table. Will slowly walked over to the table and looked at the paper, what he saw on it made all the color drain from his face. "Um... Guys? You better come look at this." Sam and Epps walked over and saw what was written on the paper.

It said: [Don't you want to play with me?]

Epps quickly backed away and turned to leave. "Okay, I'm not staying here while a damn demon, ghost or whatever fucks with my mind! I'm done! Done!" He walked to his room while Sam and Will stared at the paper. "Crap what the hell do we do now?" Sam was getting scared as he saw the pencils move a little. Will grabbed the paper and pencils and headed outside. "I'll tell you what we're going to do," He crumbled the paper up and broke the pencils in half. Then he took out a lighter and lit them on fire. The two men watched as the items burned up and left nothing but ash. Will turned to Sam and grabbed his shoulder. "We're saying nothing about this. What happened tonight didn't happen. Charlie didn't happen. You get me?" Sam nodded as the two headed back inside and went to their rooms.

The next morning Will was walking down the hallway with a tired look on his face. It was early so the other people of NEST hadn't woken up yet. He thought back to what happened last night. He didn't believe that ghosts existed. He didn't believe in aliens either. But after what happened in Mission City two years ago he became a believer in aliens. And the same with ghosts. He couldn't wrap his head around it. Was Charlie really there with them? Or was it their minds playing tricks on them? He jumped when he saw Sam run up towards him with a terrified look on his face. "Sam what happened?"

"You, the paper, Charlie! Oh just come here! You gotta see this!" He grabbed his hand and they both ran to the Rec Room as Sam pointed to the table. Will felt like passing out. The paper with the two pencils was back on the table and looked like how it did last night before it was burned up. Sam stuttered as he shook the Army solder. "D-d-didn't you b-burn that last night?!" Will walked closer and shook his head. How was it possible? They both saw it burn to ashes so how was it able to regenerate? "I... Did burn it. Sam we both saw it burn so what the hell happened?!"

"I don't know! I'm getting scared now Will."

Will looked at the paper and walked over to it. This time it said: [That wasn't nice. You can't get rid of me that easily. Now we can play all day...] He suddenly felt a cold gust of wind pass through him and felt his legs give out on him. Sam ran over to him and helped him back up. "Are you okay?"

"I-I felt cold air pass through me and then my legs gave out."

Will and Sam suddenly heard a man screaming. It was so loud that it could've woken up the entire NEST facility. "Oh crap, it's Epps!" Both of them ran out of the Rec room and to Epps's room. Sam tried to open the door but it was locked. They could hear his screams of terror inside. "Epps! Epps! Open the door!" "Kid back up!" Sam saw that Will had his gun out and quickly backed up. He covered his face as the Army solder shot off the door handle and rushed inside.

"OH SHIT! EPPS!"

Sam ran inside and saw his friend floating in mid-air. He had bloody cuts all over his arms, legs and stomach. Everything in his room was also floating and spinning around. "Guys! Help me down dammit!" Will looked around the room and wondered what to do. He heard the sound of a child laughing throughout the room. "CHARLIE YOU BASTARD! LET GO OF MY FRIEND NOW!" The laughter stopped and everything in the room dropped to the floor. Epps landed in his bed and groaned. He got up and looked around the room in fear. "Will! Sam! The fuck was that?!" Will gave him a towel to wipe off the blood on his arms. "Hell if I know. You alright?" "Y-yeah, I'll be fine…" Sam was shaking in fear. He thought that this was just a dumb game. "G-guys… I'm sorry, I-I don't know what… Oh god… I thought it was just a game… just a game…" Will explained to Epps that he burned the paper and pencils last night but they somehow reappeared. "Okay, so what you're saying is… we're dealing with a ghost? Are you fucking serious?" Will nodded. "I'm dead serious man… Sam? This isn't a game anymore. We need to figure out how to get rid of Charlie." Sam nodded, too scared to even speak at the moment. Soon another loud scream was heard and it came from the Autobot quarters. "Oh hell! Come on guys!" Will, Epps and Sam ran to the Autobot quarters and saw Arcee floating in mid-air. The Pink Femme was kicking and screaming trying to get down. The other two Arcee sisters, a Blue and Red one were trying to pull her down from the air.

"GET ME THE FRAG DOWN!"

"We're trying sister!" The Blue one said.

"It's like something's got her legs!" said the Red one.

Will ran up to them and started yelling. "PUT HER DOWN CHARLIE! NOW!"

In an instant Arcee was let go by an unseen force and fell on top of her sisters. They stood up and groaned from the impact. "You okay Pink?" Asked Will. "Yes... I will be once I can process what happened..." Everyone heard the sound of cannons powering up as Ironhide came out of his room, cannons ready to fire.

"What the frag happened?! Is it a Con' attack?!"

Epps waved his hands up to get his attention. "It's okay Hide'. I honestly wish it was right now..."

Ironhide powered down his weapons and crossed his arms, Irritated that he'd been woken up. "Then what's with all the damn screaming? Arcee what's going on?"

The pink Femme looked up at him and slowly shook her helm. "I don't even know... I was on my way back to my room when someone or something grabbed my legs and dangled me in the air... Next thing I know I'm dropped on my aft. My sensors didn't detect anything."

Sam groaned loudly and bumped his head on the wall hard, making everyone stare at him. "This is my fault, this wasn't supposed to happen dammit!"

"Well it happened! And now that damn thing is terrifying the Autobots!" Yelled Epps. "We shouldn't even have been playing that fucked up game!"

"Epps calm down! He's stressed out enough!" Yelled Will.

Epps pointed a finger at him. His face showed a mix of anger, fear and confusion. "Don't be telling me to calm down white boy! I got cut up, beat up, and dragged around my room feeling like a rag doll! So don't you tell me to calm the fuck down!" He looked at Sam. "Sam! You're the one that summoned it! So get rid of it!"

"I told you that I don't know how to make him go away!" Sam glared at him and slapped his hand away. "And you fucking summoned him too so you think of a way to do it!"

"Don't you touch me little-!"

"Or what?! The fuck you getting scared for?! I thought the great Robert Epps wasn't afraid of spooky shit!"

Sam pushed Epps into the wall, fear replaced by anger as Will Lennox tried to pry them apart. The Arcee sisters and Ironhide stared in shock at seeing their human friends fight each other. Ironhide was about to break them up when the sound of a hard heavy metal foot slammed down on the ground. The sound was loud enough for the rest of the Autobots to peek out from their rooms, wondering what the noise was. The men stopped yelling and looked up to see Optimus Prime, with a pissed off look on his faceplates. The Prime never showed his emotions when he was angry but the way he glared at everyone made them almost shrink in fear. The Pink Arcee Femme hid behind her sisters as he spoke in an angry yet calm voice.

"Mind telling me... what you all are doing?" He stared at them for a good minute and raised his voice a little. "Well?!"

The men looked at each other as Will cautiously stepped forward. "Um... Well Optimus... Here's what happened..." He began explaining how he, Sam and Epps played the Charlie Charlie game, the pencils moving by themselves, to him burning the said items and finding them intact. He also explained how he found Epps being attacked by a spirit named Charlie and Arcee being attacked. Pink Arcee confirmed this since she was floating in mid-air when her sisters tried getting her down. After explaining everything Optimus's anger subsided and he looked at the humans, who were still scared out of their minds. Ironhide was shocked to say the least. He may not have been that religious but Primus knows even he wouldn't do something that foolish as to summon up a ghost.

"So you all summoned a spirit and now you don't know how to get rid of it?"

The men nodded. "Yeah, that's how it happened sir." said Will. Optimus looked at Sam who was on the verge of crying. "I'm so sorry Optimus... I was stupid to think that this was all a game..." Epps put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "We were all stupid to think that. And I got the scars to prove it." Optimus lightly shook his helm at that. "No you're not. You three didn't know the dangers of contacting spirits." Ironhide leaned against the wall. "Not even I would do that. We Cybertronians didn't dare mess with the dead. Pit that's asking for a death wish."

Will sighed and rubbed his head. "So what do we do now? How do we get rid of Charlie?"

"I know how to get rid of him!"

Everyone turned around to see one of the female solders standing behind them. A new recruit named Alexis Harriman. She was grinning ear to ear at them. Pink Arcee peeked around her sisters and saw her friend standing there. "Y-you know how to Alex?" The woman nodded. "Yup! I have the ability to talk to spirits so I can make him go away."

"How is that possible?" Asked Ironhide.

"Some Humans have this ability. My mother used to talk to spirits and that was passed down to me. Listen, this Charlie is bad news. If he's kept loose he'll cause all kinds of problems and even hurt people if he wanted to."

And on cue all the doors to the Autobot's room opened and slammed shut, causing the Autobots within them to wake up fully and repeatedly bang against the doors trying to get them open. On one side you could hear Chromia banging the door. "The fragging Pit's going on?! My door won't open!" On the other side you could hear Sideswipe trying to force open the door. "Hey man! My doors jammed! Can someone open it?!" Down further Jazz was trying his best to tear down his door. "Ay! Dis Fragged up man! I can't get this bitch open! Ya'll quit playn' and let me out!" All of the Autobots that were trapped in their rooms can be heard yelling and screaming for their doors to open. Ironhide went to his room and typed in a security code for his room door to open. But after a few tries it wouldn't budge. "Son of a glitch! My code's not working!" The lights started flickering on and off as the sound of a child's laughter could be heard around them. Optimus's battle mask slid into place as he looked around.

"Is this 'Charlie' spirit doing this?" he asked

Alexis looked around and nodded. "Yup. This is one mischievous spirit we got here."

The Arcee sisters held on to each other as they watched everything around them. Blue Arcee felt something touch her backstruts and turned around just to see the dead spirit of a Cybertronian glaring at her with black optics. She screamed and pulled her sisters away from it and stood next to their leader shaking in fear.

"WHAT IN THE PIT IS THAT?!" Yelled the Red Arcee.

Will, Epps and Ironhide got ready to shoot the thing when Optimus stopped them. "Don't shoot! It's just a spirit! He isn't there!"

"If I can see him that means he's there Bossbot!" Yelled Epps.

The spirit disappeared and everyone heard more laughter as a figure materialized in front of them. A little boy no older than 12 appeared wearing a red and white shirt with faded blue jeans. He was barefoot and had jet black hair that covered his left eye. He was grinning ear to ear as he looked around at them.

[Wow! I never knew aliens existed! Now we can all play and have fun forever!]

Sam started yelling at the ghost. "We had enough of your damn games Charlie! Just leave us alone!"

Charlie tilted his head and frowned. [That wasn't nice Sam…. I thought you were my friend….] He lifted his arm and threw Sam up against the wall. He started screaming as his body felt like it was being crushed. The spirit laughed as he kept up the pressure on him. [Time to go bye bye!] Ironhide growled and charged up his plasma cannons and aimed it at the spirit. "Ghost or not I'm killing you right now!" Alexis saw what he was going to do and tried to stop him from firing. "Ironhide! Wait!" The black Mech fired off two shots at Charlie. It looked like it was going to hit but the shots stopped in mid-air. Charlie giggled and waved his other hand, making the plasma charged bullets disappear. "The Frag?!" Before he had time to think Charlie waved his hand again. Ironhide found himself being thrown back by an unknown force and crashed into the wall. He groaned as he coughed up purple energon blood. "IRONHIDE!" Will ran over to his guardian and put his hand on his helm. "Ironhide you alright?!" All he got was more coughing out of the black Mech. Optimus, the Arcee sisters, Epps and Alexis looked at the laughing spirit with fear in their eyes. Charlie let go of Sam as he dropped to the ground and passed out.

[Nothing can hurt me…. Not even alien bullets…. Now let's all have some fun….]

He threw his arms up as they started to glow, causing everyone to be lifted up and slam into the wall. From behind the doors the occupants screamed as they tried to open their doors. Optimus tried to move but couldn't. He groaned when he felt his body being crushed under the unknown pressure. He managed to turn his head and see the Arcee sisters in the same predicament. Along with Epps, Sam, Will and Ironhide. He growled as he glared at the spirit child. "STOP THIS MADNESS! WHAT WOULD YOU GAIN FROM KILLING ALL OF US!?" Charlie looked up at the Autobot leader and smirked. [Well, I'll get new toys to play with. If I kill you all we'll have lots of fun.] He put more pressure on Optimus, causing him to cry out in pain. Charlie then spoke in a demonic voice. [Now shut up and _DIE!_ ]

Alexis ran from around a corner and up to Charlie from behind. She took out a cross with a pentagram symbol on it and shoved it in his back. "Charlie! I command you to leave this place and go back to the spirit world! LEAVE NOW!"

Charlie screamed in pain. His voice taking on a more sinister tone as he looked behind him. He snarled as his eyes glowed red. He managed to grab Alexis by the throat and tried his best to choke the life out of her. His voice sounded warped as he spoke to her. [YOU _FUCKING_ BITCH! I'LL _SEE TO_ IT THAT YOU _DIE FIRST!]_

Alexis felt her body being drained of energy as the demonic spirit slowly killed her. She still held on to her cross and shoved it in his face. He screamed loudly and dropped her to the floor as he held his burning face. Alexis coughed up some blood and looked up at Charlie screaming in pain. She raised up her cross again as it glowed a pure white glow.

"CHARLIE! I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE THIS WORLD AND GO BACK TO YOUR DOMAIN! LEAVE NOW DEMON!"

Charlie glared at the woman in front of him and began to run towards her screaming, but he was stopped in his tracks by his feet sinking into a red and black hole in the ground. Everyone looked on as Charlie was slowly being sucked back into Hell.

[NOOOOO! _NOT YET!_ I DON'T WANNA GO YET!]

Alexis smirked as she stood up. "Bye bye Charlie."

The portal sucked up Charlie's spirit as he was sent back to where he came. The Autobots fell from the wall and onto the floor. Sam, Epps, and Will felt like a huge weight was lifted off of them. By this time Sam regained consciousness and saw everything that happened. "I-is he… gone?" Alexis looked at him and nodded as she smiled at them. "Yeah… He's gone. For good this time." Red Arcee gently picked up her friend and held her close to her chest. "Thank you Alex, but you had us scared. You were coughing up blood." Alexis looked at her blood stained white shirt. Her army pants also had some blood on them. She shrugged and patted Red's arm. "Eh, I'll be alright. I've done this before." She looked down at the others and sighed, happy to see them still in one piece. "Hey! Everyone alright?!" Some of the answers were either 'yes's or a grunt in response. Ironhide and Optimus had a few damages but nothing serious. Sam, Will and Epps only had a few scratches and bruises on them also. The three humans looked at each other then at the Autobots. Sam was the first to speak.

"Hey um... We're sorry about all this. I never knew that something like this would happen. I honestly thought it was a game." He rubbed his head and sighed heavily. "Man I was stupid."

Will chuckled a little and patted Sam's shoulder. "All of us were stupid for playing. Not your fault kid."

Epps smiled. He was glad this mess was over. "Man I am glad that demon is gone."

"That thing won't come back will it?" Ironhide asked.

"Trust me, it wont." said Alexis. "As long as you don't try to summon him again, or any spirit for that matter." She giggled when Arcee gently rubbed her back with her finger.

Optimus withdrew his battle mask and looked around the place. "I can't believe how much damage one spirit can do..." He looked at the others who was staring at him. "From now on any acts of Spirit Summoning or Conjuring is banned from here on out. Is that clear?" They all said 'Yes sir' before a loud ringing sounded as all the chamber doors opened. The rest of the Autobots hurried out and looked around at the damage. Ratchet and the others saw the small group with Optimus and rushed over.

"Goodness Prime! What on Earth happened?! I couldn't get my door open and my tools started flying everywhere!"

Wheeljack spoke up next. "I thought my new invention was going out of control when I heard all the screaming! And what was that strange voice I heard?!"

Jazz shook his helm and pointed to his door. "Ya see dat?! I had to blast my damn door down! Then my stuff start to fly everywhere like it was possessed or somethin'!"

Sideswipe looked at the walls and whistled. "The slag happened here man? Did an earthquake shake up this place?"

Bumblebee was confused as to why the place looked like Godzilla hit it. He chirped a question followed by a line from a Power Rangers movie. "Hell's Bells, What is going on now?!" *AN: I'll give a cookie to whoever can guess the villian that said that.*

The Autobots demanded answers as they talked over each other. Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. All of the questions was starting to give him a prosessor ache. "Everyone calm down. I can't answer all of you at once."

Chromia pushed past the other Bots to see Ironhide holding his arm. He had a huge gash as Energon slowly trickled out of it. She ran to him and gently held his arm. "Hide' your arm! The frag happened to you?!"

He chuckled as he held her close to him. "Long story... But Will, Sam and Epps are willing to tell ya." At that statement every Autobot stared at the three humans. Alexis snickered from her perch at seeing Sam nerviously hiding behind Will as the solder chuckled. "Alright everyone, we'll tell you what happened..."

After telling everyone about the so called "Charlie Charlie" game they were relieved to know that no one was seriously hurt. Soon they went about their business as some helped to repair the damaged walls. Ratchet repaired Ironhide's arm and did some minor repairs to Optimus's chest. He even bandaged up Epps's wounds. Alexis had minor internal injuries and was forced on bedrest by a persistant Ratchet. Will, Epps and Sam were outside walking towards the human quarters. Epps groaned, he was tired from today. And it was only 12pm.

"Man, I'm never going to forget this shit. I'd rather fight a Decepticon than to deal with THAT again."

"You can say that again." Said Will. He was glad himself that this whole nightmare was over and done with.

"No more Spirit games for me. Ugh." Sam stopped and looked at the two solders. "Guys... I know I said this enough but I'm really sorry for what happened. And Epps I'm sorry for the way I acted." Epps smiled and waved his hand. "It's nothing Sam. Really."

"Yeah. Now we know not to mess with... whatever Charlie was." said Will.

Epps shuddered. "Dude... Don't say that name EVER again. I never want to meet a Charlie for as long as I live."

Sam raised his hand with a frown on his face. "I second that notion."

The three men laughed as they went back to their rooms for a much needed sleep. However Will kept thinking he forgot to do something important. He shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

...

Later on at night, the twins Skids and Mudflap were passing by the Rec Room when they saw a piece of paper with the words yes and no on them. Along with some pencils in the shape of a cross. Skids pointed to it and laughed. "Yo man I know dat' game! It's where you summon dat' Charlie ghost or sumtin'." Mudflap looked it up on the internet and laughed. "I don't believe dat crap man!" Skids lightly punched his brother and sat down. "Aw come on now Mudflap! Don't tell meh you scared! You gitting scared pussy?!" He laughed as the other bot huffed and sat down. "I ain't no pussy now. Come on, let's play dis shitz." They started chanting the words three times.

"Charlie Charlie are you here? Charlie Charlie are you here? Charlie Charlie are you here?"

The pencil slowly pointed to "Yes". At the same time you could also hear a child's laughter throughout the room as it whispers.

[Time to play...]

AN: Okay, I'm not good at horror fic's but I think this went well. (^u^) R&R Please!


End file.
